When Future Mutants Meet the Present Mutants
by Fire Thief
Summary: crossover with my original story! It's the year 2050, and there are barely any humans left. When a group called Nova Terra is sent to the past, can the help the Flock save the world to make a better future? Can they also find love? OcxMxF Ocxoc ocxoc


When Future Mutants Meet the Present Mutants

"Blah" normal talk

**_"blah" me!_**

**"blah" my alter ego, Yami Nailah**

* * *

Ok, this is a crossover with my own original story that I like to call, Kerrano. Here's the basic out line of that story: 

They year is 2050. In the year 2040, a new disease was discovered called Kerrano. It could enter a person and make their organs destroy themselves. When the leaders of North Korea (No offence to those who live there), America (Looks I live there, so don't be hard on yourselves!), and all other types of countries died, mobs and the mafia set off all of the worlds nukes. But, instead of the world dying due to lack of sun that scientist predicted, some thing else happened. Sunlight came in just fine, but the people of Earth started to mutate and gained powers at a rapid pace. Some got animal parts, like dog ears and tails, while others grew new limbs like arms. Some of the new powers included super-speed, mind reading, melting, and others.

Finally in the year 2050, Kerrano just…vanished like it was never there. There are only handfuls of humans left. In New York City, there are three groups of people: Nova Terra, who the people of it wish to return Earth to its former glory. B.O.M.B, who's leader wants to make a new Earth and rule it with an iron first. And finally, there is The Rabids, who have forgotten that at one time they were humans. In short, they think that they're animals.

* * *

Ok, here are the profiles of the Nova Terra group! Oh, and they people on Earth have changed their names which is sort of based on their powers. 

Name: Tide

Age: 18

Power: Control over water. But their must be water nearby, she can't absorb the water in the air. So she carries around a bottle of water that has be salvaged from remains of a store.

Mutation: She has Fox ears and a fox tail.

Facts: Is the person who started Nova Terra, so she's their leader, even though she's not the oldest. She can be hard-headed, but she puts the group before herself like Max.

Name Shinigami

Age: 20

Power: control over darkness and shadows. If he uses his powers for too long or if he does a big job with them, she needs to go to sleep to re-charge.

Mutation: Has bat-like ears and bat wings.

Facts: Favorite thing to say is, "Shut the heck up." He is anti-social. Only says a few sentences in a day. He keeps to himself, but will protect those younger than him in a heartbeat.

Name: Spyda (Yes that is spelt right)

Age: 19

Power: Can climb on walls and shoot webs from fingertips. If you touch the web, you'll be shocked with electricity.

Mutation: Has four extra arms on the side of his waist. Two on the right and two on the left.

Facts: Is the joker of the group and his favorite pastime is burping his ABC's. Thinks and acts without thinking. He has the best aim in the world, so his targets don't stand a chance.

Name: Scythe

Age: 17

Power: can transform his arms into any weapon.

Mutation: Has a bat wing on his right side of his back and a whit bird wing on the left.

Facts: Afraid of everything. Was once scared of his own shadow. But will do anything to protect Dizzy 'cause he's in love with her.

Name: Dizzy

Age: 16

Power: From her wings she can spread different powders, like poison powder or sleeping powder.

Mutation: Has BIG butterfly wings and antennae on her head.

Facts: Is a ditz, a klutz, and an idiot at times. Enjoys going through old stores and getting stuff whether she needs it or not.

Name: Flame

Age: 13

Power: can make and control fire.

Mutation: Has 2 extra arms. One is on the left side of her hip and the other is on her right side.

Facts: Is the most gentle of the group with some of the most destructive powers. She is Bomph's older sister.

Name: Bomph

Age: 9

Powers: Can shoot lighting from his mouth. When it hits something, it makes a 'bomph' sound.

Mutation: has 2 devil-like tails and 10 fingers on each hand.

Facts: Is too naïve for his own good and can be a real crybaby at times. Is also the youngest of the group.

Now for the bad guy!

Name: D-struct

Age: 25

Powers: can charge an object or person with some sort of energy and makes it into a bomb. His ammunition is anything that he can get his hands on.

Mutation: Has ears that are as big as his head and a monkey tail.

Facts: is the leader of B.O.M.B., he wants to make Earth how he wants it and rule it with an iron fist.

* * *

FINALLY! The story! 

Year: 2050

Location: What was once Times Square, New York City.

POV: Narrator

Group: Nova Terra

(BTW, in Maximum Ride, this takes place at the beach after they get makeovers) Parrings will include: OcxMxF (love triangle!), OcxOc, OcxOc

* * *

"Alright D-struct! This ends here and now!" Shinigami said as he came out of his hiding spot. His raged clothes seemed to fall off of his body. It wasn't his fault that they couldn't find any clothes that can easily be moved around in! Anyways, the rest of Nova Terra came out of their hiding spots in view of their enemy. Tide had a sword of ice that she got from an old sewer, Scythe had is right arm as a scythe and his left arm as a machine gun, ready to fire. Flame was covered in burning fire as she started to take aim and her brother Bomph started to take deep breaths as he was getting ready of breathe lighting. Spyda was on the side of an old building, taking aim with is 6 arms. Dizzy was in the air, ready to spread poison powder from her wings on to the enemy. Tide stepped forward and started to talk. 

"D-struct, you have killed innocent people to get to where you are today. And right now you're the lowest of the low that anyone can be. All of your followers have either died, or runaway. Face it jerk; you lost it and we won." With that, her sword melted and became a column of water that went straight for the bomb-maker. Bomph took this opportunity to bring out the lighting. The water was an easy conductor and the guy was starting to have a seizure. They Spyda shot his webs, and D-struct was electrified even more. Flame came in and shot a column of fire to him. Now he was drowning, being fried to a crisp, and was now burning! Then Scythe started to shoot like crazy and Dizzy started to spray the powder. But the second that the powder his D-struct, something happened. He disappeared and a huge hole appeared and started to suck every thing and every one in it. The group quickly grabbed each other hand and held on to a lamppost. That when Shinigami started to shout,

"I don't believe it! It's a rift! An **_actual rift_**!" That's when Flame said,

"What the alpha is a rift dangit!"

"It's a tear in the space-time continuum! If we get sucked in, who knows what'll happen! We might be sent to a different dimension, go into the past, or even be hurled into space!" When Tide heard Shinigami mention that they might go back in time, her eyes widened.

"Guys, we have to take our chances and let go!" She said as she re-tightened her grip on Bomph.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"I know it sounds crazy, but what if we really do go back in time? We could warn people about Kerrano, stop them from making the nukes, and even go to the Moon for beta's sake! After all, what do we got to loose!" The younger kids started to nod and Shinigami agreed.

"Ok, on the count of three, we let go!" Spyda said. He took a deep breath in and started burping,

"One, two, THREE!" with that, the mutants let go, and they were sucked into the hole. When they were all in, the hole vanished.

* * *

**Yami Nailah: Fear me, for I am the cliff hanger! (Silence) Ummmm... FEAR ME! Come and join the dark side you puny mortals...We have cookies and doughnuts!**

**_Me: Yami! I told you NOT to scare my readers! If you weren't already dead, I'd strangle you, kill you, make some clones of you, and then kill all of your clones!_**

**Yami Nailah: But you can't 'cause I'm a spirit and we're intangible:P Ohhhhhhh... I just said a big word!**

**_Me: Yippee for you (twirls finger)... Back into the earrings you go! (Shoves yami into earrings. Readers now look like this: o.O)_**

**_Me: Sorry about her. If you haven't already read my profile she's a bit on the crazy side. (in backround you hear "AM NOT!") Yeah...now! Where was we? Oh yeah!_

* * *

**

Year: 2005

Location: New York City.

POV: Narrator

Group: The Flock

* * *

Max was breathless at th sight of all of the Erasers. There had to be an easy hundread or two. As Ari was about to signal them to attack, it started to get **_really_** windy really fast. Everyone looked up at the sky and we saw a big black hole appear. They saw 7 peole fall out of the hole, and max was shocked. **_These people were mutants like them!_** One guy had bat wings, while another guy had 6 arms! As they landed on the ground, the boy with 6 arms spoke up first,

"Ok, who's not dead yet? Sound-off!" They all made a groan to show that they were alive and the stood up. A girl with fox ears and a fox tail looked at Max and said,

"Ok, what planet, country, state, and year are we in?" Max didn't respond for a minute, but then she replied with,

"In that exact order: Earth, America, New York, and it's 2005." All of the new commers started to shout with joy, but then they saw the Erasers after they shifted. A boy with a bird and bat wing asked Fang,

"Hey, you the good guys or bad?" Fang was also startled by this, but he answered with,

"If you consider that we're tryin' toprevent**_them_** tasend us back to a place where we're gonna be experimented on like heck, then yes, we are the good guys." They started to smile and the boy with 2 tails said,

"You want some help killing them?" Nudge took the chance and said,

"Nah of course we don't need help! Um, HELLO! of course we want help!" The girl with 4 arms smiled wider and her arms were engulfed in fire.

"Lets show these mutie baddies from the past what the future muties can do!" She said. With that she aimed at an Eraser, and fired her well...fire. The battle had begun.

* * *

**_Ok, NOW its the end of this chapter! stay tuned for the next one peeps!_**

**Yami N.: If you dare... MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(shows me with a big demon-like head)ahahah... Oh look a window! I'm just gonna jump outta of it right now...**

**_Me: You better!_**


End file.
